The functional safety of electronic systems in complex systems, such as but not limited to automotive vehicles, is an important topic in the light of increasing automation and semiconductor content of modern automotive vehicles. It is desirable to have reliable and safe integrated circuits as components for safety related systems. The safety capability of the component may be described by a defined reaction on an unintended fault leading to a safe state.